FIG. 1 illustrates a closed-loop resonating system employing a resonating device 20 (e.g., a gyroscopic sensor) that needs to be operated at its resonant frequency by a closed-loop controller 30 to thereby provide a useful resonating output signal. To this end, start-up methods for resonating device 20 as known in the art rely on noise in closed loop controller 30 to generate a closed-loop drive signal CDS for establishing closed-loop oscillations of resonating device 20 at its resonating frequency to thereby facilitate a generation of a resonating output signal ROS by resonating device 20. Resonating output signal ROS is used as a feedback to closed-loop drive signal CDS via closed loop controller 30 to stabilize the closed-loop oscillation of resonating device 20 at its resonant frequency. A drawback of this closed-loop start-up method is a requirement of a wide spectrum and large amplitude of closed-loop drive signal CDS as well as a feedback circuit within closed loop controller 30 that is carefully tuned to resonating device 20. This poses restrictive limitations on manufacturing parameters of resonating devices and increases cost of mass producing tuning fork resonating devices, particularly in view of the fact that unavoidable variations in known processes for manufacturing resonating devices result in difference in the resonant frequencies in a significant number of the resonating devices.